Firearms, such as pistols or rifles utilize expanding high pressure gases generated by burning propellant to expel a projectile from the weapon at a relatively high velocity. When the projectile exits the muzzle end of a weapon's barrel a high-pressure pulse of combustion gases and light from burning powder follows. The rapid pressurization and subsequent depressurization caused by the high-pressure pulse gives rise to a loud sound or report.
The use of firearm silencers, e.g., also referred to as noise suppressors, on firearms to reduce the amplitude of their muzzle blast is known. Silencers operate to reduce muzzle blast by reducing and controlling the energy level of propellant gases accompanying the projectile as it leaves the muzzle end of the weapon. These devices typically include an elongated tubular housing containing a sense of baffles within a plurality of successive chambers. These chambers with baffles therein serve to control, delay, and divert the flow, expansion, and exiting of propellant gases, and also to reduce the temperature of the gases, so as to achieve a corresponding reduction in the noise and impulse produced by the propellant gases as they ultimately exit the device. The rear, or proximal end of a silencer typically includes a mechanism for removably attaching the device to a firearm, such as a threaded engagement mechanism allowing the silencer to be attached onto the end of the firearm's muzzle. At the front or distal end there is an opening to allow the projectile travelling through the path in the silencer, to exit when the firearm is discharged. The end is typically located sufficiently forward of the muzzle end of the firearm that it also can effectively function as a muzzle flash suppression device.
A problem with existing silencers is that they all fail to address certain aerodynamics involved when a projectile and accompanying propellant is discharged from a firearm.
Existing silencers do not address the aerodynamics involved with dealing with two different blasts a silencer experience. The first blast is from the stored energy of the air occupying the space between the space between the front of the projectile and the end of the silencer. The second blast is created from ignited propellant that travels behind the projectile. Existing silencers only work to mitigate the blast created by the propellant charge by slowing down or redirecting the gases present and ultimately out of the front of the silencer through the channel the projectile follows. The current invention regulates and redirects both the first blast of gas as well as the muzzle blast created from propellant.
Another problem with existing silencers is that they do not allow for easy transition between use of live projectiles and blank projectiles. Blank firing adaptors are well known in the art. Typically, these adaptors are fastened onto customizable mounting accessories at the discharge end of a firearm and essentially serve as a plug, preventing any material, including accidental live rounds, from being discharged and directed towards an intended target. These mounting accessories are often different from the mounting accessories that are compatible with a suppressor, forcing the user to carry and keep track of multiple pieces of equipment.
Further, in order to allow the firearm to cycle while using a blank firing adaptor, these adaptors require a relief port that allows the pressurized gas flowing through the adaptor to be redirected and expelled in a safe direction. Current suppressors are not configured to be coupled to a blank firing adaptor in a way that allows this pressurized gas to be expelled in a safe direction while simultaneously ensuring the discharge path of the projectile is perfectly sealed and plugged.
In accordance with the invention, the problems involved with current silencers which fail to address handling the two blasts of gases are avoided by the embodiments described herein.
In further accordance with the invention, the problems involved with current silencers not being compatible with blank firing adaptors are addressed by the embodiments disclosed herein.
It is noted that the terms “silencer” and “suppressor” are used interchangeably herein and refer generally to devices attached or attachable to the end of a barrel or muzzle of a firearm, for reducing the sound levels resulting from firing of the firearm.